Coffee
by Druzilla
Summary: It all happened because of coffee. - This is my 1st ever Trory. Please, read & review. :) updated: 24.02.2005. chap.4 is up. aftermath.
1. Blame The Coffee

**COFFEE**

**by: Dru**

**Chapter.1 :**

_Blame The Coffee_

_Disclaimer: Own absolutly nothin regarding Gilmore Girls._

_

* * *

_  
Someone coughed behind them, they stopped what they were doing, turned around and saw a red-faced Paris. She wasn't red because she was embarrassed. No, she was red like a tomato because she was very angry.

Tristan DuGrey and his flavor of the week were blocking the bookcase that held a book she needed for a project, she and Rory Gilmore had been forced to do together by Mr. Medina.

She couldn't see the girl since she had been up against the bookcase and was now covering her face in blazer-clothed Tristan's back. Okay, so Paris thought that was a bit weird, but didn't think about it. Instead, she started to argue with Tristan. It seemed since they became teenagers that the only way the communicated was her either blushing at his flirting or arguing. Him flirting and her being kinda mean to him.

"Would you and who ever is trying to become one with your blazer, move out of my way so that I can get the book I need for this stupid literature project? I might not like it, but I will not get less than an A for it. Just because..." Paris was saying, when she noticed on a nearby table another blazer, and a book lying on the table. On the ground was an overstuffed backpack.

That was Rory's backpack. She knew because when they had talked about the project after literature class by rory's locker, Rory had needed some papers or something from her backpack and Paris had commented on why rory had so much stuff in it.

Suddenly Paris eyes flew to the person still hiding behind Tristan. It could be her, yes. She seemed a bit shorter than him and pretty long, chocolate brown hair. What the **HELL**! Oh, now, they were in real trouble.

"**RORY**! Oh, my god! **SINCE WHEN** are you into tristan? **NO**, don't answer that. **MOVE**, I want that book behind you." Paris told them, seething, you could almost see the smoke coming from her.

They moved and Paris finally got to the place where the book should be. But it wasn't there, there were only like 3 copies of the book available in their library and it seemed that all three were out. Paris let out a frustrated half-sigh/half-growl.

"Umh, Paris, if your lookin for that book Mr. Medina told us to check out, I got the last one but since we're partners in this project do you think we really need two? I mean, we are going to do this project together, right?" Rory asked the angry blonde, who as soon as Rory spoke up from behind Tristan, who shot her eyes from the empty place on the book-shelf to the brunette who shouldn't have ever been there in the first place, at least in Paris's oppinion. One look into Paris's eyes, rory got the book from the table and handed it to Paris. "Here, you have it." Rory told her, as Paris snatched it from her and then looked at Tristan who looked like nothing was wrong to Rory who was looking at the floor.

"No, I guess not. I just thought you had gone home. You said you were, but I guess that was a lie. I just wanted to read it, since Mr. Medina seemed to think it would help." Paris told her, before turning around and walking away. Obviously soooo mad, she practically stomped her way through the library and when a student that was walking in there gave her an evil eye for making noise in the library, she just gave him this look that said 'one word and your dead'. No wonder people feared her, when she got mad she got truly 100 percent mad.

* * *

Paris was almost to the front doors of Chilton, when she heard someone running towards her, she rolled her eyes and turned around. There was a flushed Rory, without her blazer. Her hair not perfect, a little tangled though she had tried to fix it on the way, and her lips a little swollen. (_I really have no idea, just seen other people write that. shrugs_). 

"Please, Paris, don't tell anyone. If you do, it'll get to my grandmother, then to my mom and the rest of stars hollow. I'm not ready to tell them. This is just too new, you know and right now, it's going well." Rory told Paris, looking so innocent and doe eyed.

"I won't tell, for awhile because don't expect me to keep this to myself forever and do you think you could not be making out anywhere where I can see. I really don't want to see that every day of the week. But you should be careful, because Tristan is not some small-town boy like the boy you brought to the check later formal." Paris told her, actual real concern in her eyes.

"I know that, and actually Dean is from Chicago, so he's not exactly a small-town boy. But thanks. And I promise nowhere you can see." Rory told her, as she smiled at the last comment.

"Okay, well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow about the project, okay?" Paris asked, as she adjusted the strap of her school bag. It was not as she was saying she was approving of Rory and Tristan dating, but what could she really do right now?

* * *

"So, is she going to spread it all over school?" Tristan asked Rory, as she was walking back to the library get her stuff. 

"You know, this is all your fault." Rory told him, annoyed as he handed her the discarded overstuffed bag and dark-blue blazer.

"How is this my fault?" He asked her, as they headed for the front doors of Chilton that just a few minutes ago Paris had been exiting.

"Well, you distracted me from my research with kisses. See, all your fault, and now I've got to go to the Stars Hollow public library and check if they have the book." She told him, as they went down the steps outside Chilton, towards where Rory took her bus and where Tristan's car was.

"But I thought you said to Paris that you really didn't need two copies of the same book. Since you two were doing this project together. And I was just going to give you a quick kiss, you just wouldn't let me go, Mary." He told her, laughter in his eyes as he said that last word. He didn't call her that much, anymore but sometimes he slipped back into that old, cocky and annoying routine.

"Remember my name or I'll see you in a week." Rory told him, pretend annoyed since she knew he didn't mean it like he used to mean it. If that made any sense at all.

"Come on, Rory. Let me drive you home for once. It can't hurt, right?" Tristan asked her, as they walked to his car, and she was thinking of saying yes, but then everybody would be wondering who the boy was that wasgiving her a ride.

"No, I'll just take the bus. But see you tomorrow." She told him, before giving him a kiss and then hurrying up to catch the bus, a bit hard since her backpack weighed like a ton or two.

* * *

When she got home, she went straight to Lane. Lane Kim was the only person that knew about Tristan & Rory. She could keep a secret, just look at her room. 

Lane was in her room, reading or that's what her mom said, when rory got there and was greated by Mrs. Kim.

"Hi. Paris found out." Rory told Lane, who was actually reading, as she put down her bag and slumped down on to the bed.

"What? How?" Lane asked, as she looked up from her book.

"Well, she kinda caught us kissing in the library." Rory told her, looking at Lane and then sighs.

"Ouch. So, how did she take it?" Lane asked, as she put her book on a table next to her bed.

"She seemed to take it all right. I mean, she promised not to say anything...for awhile and I don't know how long it will last." Rory told her, as she looked at Lane with worried eyes. "Anyways, Madeline made me promise that'd I'd come to her party on saturday and since you and paris are the only ones that know bout me & Tristan, can you come with me? And maybe come shopping tomorrow? " Rory was askin her, but before lane could answear rory remembered something she considered less that pleasant. "I can't tomorrow, I have to meet with Paris cause of this project for school. How about friday?" She asked, as she toyed with the hem of her shirt.

"Sure, no problem. I just gotta find an excuse for moma (_or mama_)." Lane told her.

"Yeah, and you know you can get stuff borrowed from me or mom." Rory told her, right before Mama kim came into the room and looked at rory, who was laying on the bed. "Well, I'm gonna leave now. See you later. Bye!" She tells both kims, before standing up, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

* * *

_The next day, after school:_

"Okay, so let's get this over with. But before we start, I've got to ask. When did you start daiting Tristan?" Paris asked, as she put the book from yesterday on rory's coffee table in the living room.

"Well, as you know I'm addicted to coffee..."

_Two months ago:_

Rory was in the line at the cafeteria to get her coffee, so it wasn't the greatest coffee ever but she needed it anyway. There was only one person before her in the line, when she found out that she didn't have any money. Damn.

When it came to her, she looks at the lunch lady waiting for a payment and looks at her, embarrassed; "Do you think I could pay fo this tomorrow? I just realised I left my money at home, I promise I'll pay tomorrow." Rory told her, but the lunch lady just looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, either you pay or leave it here." the lunch lady said, as she became more and more annoyed with the brunette holding up the line.

"Here, I'll pay that for her. And I'm gonna have this." Someone said, as that someone handed the disgruntled lunch lady. Rory turned around and saw who else but her so to speak arch-enemy, Tristan.

"No, that's all right. I'll skip it." Rory told the woman, who was holding the money and lookin at Tristan, question(s) in her eyes.

"Come on, take it. I'm just paying for coffee." He told her, as they looked at each other. Rory, annoyed and him, just a bit amused.

"No. It would come back and bite me in ass later. I'll just get coffee when I get home." Rory told him, then looked at the coffee cup with longing eyes.

"Come on, let me pay it. You need that coffee." Tristan told her, knowing she really wanted the coffee and she'd crack eventually.

"I guess, but I'm paying you back tomorrow." She tells him, as the lunch lady can finally put the money away and the line starts moving again.

* * *

_The next day:_

Tristan was walking down the hall on his way to class, he was a bit late for it. He turns around when he hears someone running down the hall, in his direction. It's Rory.

"Hi. Here's the money for the coffee. I gotta go, I'm already late for class." She tells him, as she waits for him to take the money from her hand.

"I'm not taking your money. You didn't have to pay me back." He told her, as he pushed her outstretched hand towards herself.

"But I want to pay you back, then I don't owe you anything." She told him, as he narrowed his eyes at her when she again tries to hand him the money.

"You already didn't owe me anything. Really, Rory, I'm not a totally jerk." He told her, as he took one step away from her outstretched hand. This pissed her off, and she began to bite her lower lip.

"Hey, you know my name. But take the damn money." She told him, as she took another step towards him and continued to bite her lower lip as if annoyed or nervous.

"Don't do that." He suddenly told her, as he stood there compleatly still and seemed to be entranced with something he was looking at.

"Don't do what? Offer to pay you back for the coffee you bought me yesterday." She told him, wondering why he totally changed moods in a matter of few seconds.

"No, bite your lip." He told her, still lookin at her lips.

"Why?" She told him, now looking at him, intrested.

"Because your beautiful and doing that only makes me want to smash you against the lockers and suck on that lip." He tells her, lookin from her lips to her eyes.

That shocked Rory a little, but then she thinks about that kiss at Madeline's party. That had been a really nice kiss. She looked him in the eyes and said; "Why don't you?"

He's shocked beyond belief that she said that. And to him.

"Well, are you?" She asks him, smiling.

"Hell, yes." He told her, before indeed smashing her up against the lockers behind them and kissing her. They make out for probably a few minutes, and no one seems to pass by but they weren't really noticing anything around them. When they split up, Rory starts to walk away and tells him; "We'll talk later. I'm really late for class."

"Okay." He just tells her, watching her walk down the empty hallway.

* * *

"And that's how you got together? By fighting over a cup of coffee?" Paris asked Rory, who remembered it like it was yesterday. 

"Yep, over coffee." Rory told her, smiling. "So, are you going to Madeline's party on Saturday?" She asked Paris, who was now sinking herself into a book.

"Yes. I would have just stayed there for a few minutes, but mom says I have to stay a few hours." Paris told Rory, as she rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the book before asking Rory; "Are you going with Tristan?"

"No, I'm just going with Lane. I don't think Tristan even knows I'm going. I just think if we went together people would ask too many questions. " Rory told her, before they both went back to their books and started on the project.

_

* * *

To Be Continued..._

_**A/N:**_ so, what do you think ? Do you want more? I have more, well, layout of more. This is my first ever Trory. well, Gilmore Girls fanfic. Please, leave me a review. I soooo need it. Dru, Iceland, 09.12.2004


	2. Shopping

**COFFEE**

**by: Dru**

**Chapter. 2:**

_Shopping_

_Disclaimer: Own absolutly nothin regarding Gilmore Girls._

* * *

Next day Rory and Lane were at a Hartford mall, both shopping for some clothes. So, farRory hadn't found anythingshe felt was worth actually buying. 

But when they had been there for two hours and Rory had yet to find anything she really liked, Lane decided to take things into her own hands. She found this really cute denim-miniskirt. It hit like midthigh, had 5 fake pockets, rivets and contrast stitching.

"No, I'm not wearing that. Why would you think that I'd wear that?" Rory told her, when Lane showed her the miniskirt.

"Come on, Rory. Your going to a party and I'm guessing the reason you haven't even told Tristan you're going is because you want to surprise him. And what are you gonna wear your normal kinda plain clothes or do you want to look hot?" Lane asked her, as she handed Rory the skirt again and she looked at it in front of the mirror.

"I guess it won't hurt to try, right?" She asked Lane, but Lane had already disappeared to god knows where in the store.

She was already in the skirt, in the changing-booth, lookin over how it fit her when a hand appeared with a black baby-doll camisole. It had a japanese satin weave with mesh trims that tied at the waist, lace trim and detailing at necklane. Also, spaghetti straps. "Are you dressed?" Came Lane's voice from the other side of the curtain, who's hand was holding the top.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Rory asked her, as Lane got into the booth too.

"Because here, try this on. Then we can go and look at shoes, I think I saw some nice once earlier." Lane told her, and looked over her friend after rory put on the top. She was satisfied. She had already found her clothes in the first store they checked out, but she didn't know what Rory had even been looking for. "So, what do you think?" She asked Rory, who was looking over herself in the mirror.

"I like it, Lane. You're a genius." Rory told her, as she hugged her and then pushed her out of the booth. "I'll be just a minute changing. Then you can show those shoes you think will fit. You're better at this than me." Rory told her, from inside the booth as she put on her jeans.

"Well, like I said, you did want to make Tristan's jaw drop to the floor at the party, right?" She asked, as Rory pulled the deep-purple curtain open and stepped out. Wearing her jeans and T-shirt, holding the skirt and top.

"Well, I didn't say it exactly like that but yeah, I want that. " Rory told her, as a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Okay, so lets get this payed and go check out the boots." Lane told her, as she picked up her bag of clothes and they headed for the checkout counter that had this red-haired woman behind it, smiling a big, fake smile.

"Wait, boots? You said shoes, these are boots? High heeled boots?" Rory asked her, as she put the clothes on the counter and the woman started to punch in what they costed.

"Yeah, Rory, because high heeled shoes just wouldn't fit. You need boots." Lane told her, as Rory handed the fake-smiling woman the money for her, now bagged, miniskirt and baby-doll camisole.

* * *

"See, I told you that you'd like them. I think black would go better with the skirt though than the brown." Lane told her, as Rory held up her jeans to look at the boots on her feet. One was black and the other was brown. 

"Yeah, I'm going with the black. But then I'm gonna go and buy a book. I need something to read tomorrow-night." Rory told Lane, who was also tryin on some shoes. Just for fun.

"Your joking, right? You just bought these really nice clothes and are going to buy these nice boots, but you're also gonna buy a book, if you get bored in the party that you want to surprise your boyfriend by showin up in said clothes and boots?" Lane ased her, as Rory took of the boots and put her sneakers back on.

"Well, yes. If I get bored. Usually if I don't take something to read, I actually get bored." Rory told her, as she picked up the black boots handed them to Lane and put the brown ones back where she had taken them.

"Well, I still think it's weird." Lane told her, as they once again walked to a checkout counter. This time a blonde, who seemed to have a actual smile.

* * *

As soon as they went into the book store Lane went to where the magazines were. Rory went to check out some Jane Austen books. She reached for a book on the top shelf and when she did get it she pulled it from it, but she didn't know that there was a book in front of it and that sent the other book flying for the floor. 

But instead of a thud, she heard a '_OWW_'. She looked beside her and saw a black haired guy sprawled on the floor. In his hand was a book called 'Persuasion' by Jane Austen. It had been in one of the lower shelfs on the wall. On the floor next to him was the book Rory had knocked to the floor while trying to get one with the same name. 'Mansfield Park'.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and I didn't know that book was there. Hi, I'm Rory." She told him, all in one breath as she helped him up of the floor.

"It's okay. I'm always really unlucky and clumsy. Hi, I'm Chris." He told her, as he picked up the book that fell on his head and handed it to Rory.

"Thanks. Huh, that's funny. My dad's name is Chris. Well, Christopher. Is that your name?" She asked him, as she returned the book to the top shelf.

"No, actually, it's Christian. But close. So, do you live here in Hartford?" He asked her, as they just stood there and talked.

"No, I just go to school here. I live about 30 minutes away from here, in Stars Hollow. You?" She asked, as she toyed with the cover of the book she was holding.

"I just moved here, from california. I'm starting my new school on monday. You said you only go to school here, what school is that?" He asked her.

"Chilton. It's a prep school. I just started there last cemester." She told him, as she seemed to be remembering something funny but yet annoyin.

"That's the school I'm starting on monday. What's so funny?" He asked her, as Lane got closer to them.

"Oh, I'm just remembering how I met my boyfriend for the first time. It was my first day at Chilton and he said to me '_see you later, Mary_'. Thought he was really funny. Actually, just a really annoying guy." She told him, with a smile on her face.

"And he's your boyfriend now? Why? Sounds like a well, annoyin guy." Chris asked her, as Lane got to where they still stood.

"Well, I just found out that he's not really like that. Actually he can be very sweet." Rory told him, as she handed the book to Lane so she could see.

"Oh, are we talkin about Bible boy?" Lane asked, as she handed Rory the book back.

"Bible boy? You call your boyfriend Bible boy? Why?" Chris looked at the two friends. People here were weird.

"You see, Chilton is a higher education school and they don't have regular insults, they have biblical insults. He calls me Mary as in the virgin mary and I call him Bible boy cause he seems to like those biblical insults." She tells him, smiling as Lane tries hard not to laugh.

"And that's a good thing? Him calling you that?" He asked, very confused.

"Well, not at first. But then when he actually remembered my name and it only slips once in a while, it's okay. Because I know he does it just to try and annoy me." Rory told him, as they headed to yet another checkout counter. This one had a brown haired guy, this one seemed rather bored with no smile.

"Yeah, see you. It was nice meeting you." He told her, as Lane and Rory walked to the exit of the store.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**_A/N:_** Okay, so this wasn't a great chapter. lol. But this was kinda just a filler chapter. Stuff happens in chapter.3 which I'm starting now after I've posted this chapter.


	3. Party

**COFFEE**

**by: Dru**

**Chapter. 3:**

_Party_

_Disclaimer: Own absolutly nothin regarding Gilmore Girls._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saturday; Madeline's home:**_

Tristan had just gotten to the party few minutes before, and was talking to some friends, when someone bumped into him and he felt somethin wet on his neck. He turned and saw a black haired guy with green eyes.

"Hey, watch it. See what you did?" he told the other guy, who was holding an empty plastic glass.

"I'm so sorry. But I didn't really notice you and someone bumped into me, and that's kinda why I bumped into you." The black haired guy told him.

"It's just a little spilled french soda. I think her mom's obssesed with all things french." he told Tristan, smiling before walking away.

Tristan thought that guy was really annoying. but then he went and found Madeline, she got him a shirt from her brother. It was a bit big on him, though.

* * *

Rory and Lane got there when the party seemed to be in full swing, or well gettin there. They had been delayed by Loralei wanting to get coffee with them before going and then got into an argument with Luke, dragging them into it.

Rory was a bit self-concious about her state of dressed. She felt a bit under-dressed. She just hoped it was worth it. She sat down on a comfy chair that was near the dancefloor and got her book up. She just hoped that Tristan was here already here, or would be here soon.

She hadn't gotten much reading done yet, later on, because she was always being asked by guys if she wanted to dance. She always said '_No_'. She just wanted to dance with Tristan really, I mean people wouldn't start talking if they just danced one dance, right? Well, maybe. Damn it. Had she really spent money on clothes she really didn't want to wear in the first place and boots she wasn't really sure about, and then she was just going to sit here and read a book?

Just as she slapped her book shut and looked up, she saw Madeline and Louise coming towards her with some face-splitting smiles.

"Hi, Rory. I'm so glad you came." Madeline told her, as she looked at what Rory was wearing. "Wow. New look?" She asked, grinning.

"Maybe. I'm not sure right now." Rory told her, blushing a bit and playing with the cover of her book. It was a nervous habit.

"Come on, Rory. Dance with us. You're not seriously going to just sit there and read all night? Because I think I saw your friend earlier and she's having a blast." Louise told her, as she picked up Rory's book and read the cover. "Isn't this a movie?" She asked, as Rory took her book back.

"Maybe later, right now I think need something to drink. Could you please watch my... Hey, let go of me. Please? Girls, this is not funny." She told them, when she dropped her book as Madeline & Louise grabbed on her arms and raised her up.

"If you look that hot, you have to back it up with dance moves." Louise told her, as they were dragging her to the middle of the dancefloor.

"I guess I shouldn't have worn this." She tells them, as she looks down at her outfit and then in the direction of her fallen book. They were in the middle of the dancefloor, Louise put her hands on Rory's hips and moved them side to side to the beat.

"See. It's basically that easy." Madeline told her, as another song started. It had been Usher's '_Yeah_', but then changed to Lindsey Lohan's '_Rumors_'. Talk about a massive change in music.

They started to dance some more, Madeline & Louise started to grind each other with her in the middle. "Am I doing everything right?" She asked for the third time, while they had been dancing.

"Hell, yeah. Look at the guys faces." Louise told her, as Rory looked around the room and saw guys lookin at her. The last one she saw was Tristan, looking at her. He seemed shocked, but had a sly grin on his face.

After that she sat down for awhile and read some, Tristan was going to go over and talk to her but got held up by some friends, then he saw her get up and walk to where the drinks are. He breaks away from his friends, and is on his way to talk to her when he sees the idiot from before comeup to her. He frowns at that, what the hell could that guy say to her?

He watches as the black haired guy and Rory talked, she seemed surprised to see him but like she knew him. And she seemed to like the guy.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here? You haven't started Chilton yet, but your already at a Chilton student's party." Rory asked him, smiling as she sipped her drink. She didn't notice Tritsan or his questioning look, because Chris was in the way.

"Well, Madeline is a cousin of mine and my mom thought it be a great way to meet other kids if I went to her party. So, I'm guessing your here, because as you told me, you go to chilton. Do you know Madeline, or you just here with someone?" Chris asked her, both totally unaware of Tristan watching them.

"Well, I actually do know Madeline and I'm here with my friend, Lane. But she doesn't go to Chilton, I just invited her cause I hate going to these things alone." Rory told him, taking another sip of her drink.

"So, why are you here? Did your mom make you go or something?" He asked her, cause he knew how that could be.

"No, my mom would never make me go to one of these things. Maybe my grandmother, but no. No one made me go." Rory told him, smiling but looking around a bit for Tristan but didn't see him since Chris stood in her line of sight.

"But are you maybe looking for someone? Your friend or someone else?" He asked her, because he notticed her looking around.

"No one special, I guess." She told him, because she really didn't want to get into that now.

"So, I saw you dance out there earlier with my cousin ad her best friend since forever. Nice dancing." He told her, as she blushed crimson and looked at her shoes.

"Yeah, umh, that was all Madeline and Louise. I don't really know how to dance like that. They just told me what to do and all that. Anyway, nice meeting you again but I kinda want to go now and find a quiet place to read some more of my book." Rory told him, as she again looked around her and then at him.

"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you again and enjoy the rest of your book." He told her, as he walked away from her to go talk to Louise.

* * *

After that Rory went and picked up her book, and headed to a more secluded room. The room she settled in, was actually the piano room.

"So, who was that guy you were talking to earlier? You seemed to know him. Bumped into me earlier, had to get a shirt from Madeline's brother because of it. Really annoyed me." Tristan told her, when she had only just started reading her book. Yep, she was getting nowhere with that book tonight.

"Well, I met in a bookstore yesterday and we talked. After I almost killed him with a book, well, maybe not killed but a book fell on his head and it was my fault. He's starting Chilton on Monday, and he's Madeline's cousin. Why? Worried someone will steal me away from you?" She asked him, grinning as he sat down beside her on the couch and moving her book to the coffee table in front of them.

"No, just felt the guy was an idiot. But he's far from competition." He told her, as he leaned in to kiss her, smirking. She gladly responded to his kiss, but slightly bit his lower lip and told him ; "Stop smirking. If you're not careful he might become competition." As he looked into her eyes and saw a teasing look in her blue eyes, before she kissed him again.

"You know, you look so **HOT** tonight." He told her, after a few minutes. Suddenly she grabbed her bag and book, and stood up. He grabbed her wrist and looked in her face. "I've gotta be gettin home, before mom freaks out. Well, more than she usually does in a funny over-active way." Rory told him, as she pointed to the grand-father clock behind him.

"Thought you might've been running away again, Mary." He told her, as he let go of her wrist and also stood up from the couch. She just smiled, rolled her eyes and walked away to go find Lane.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Rory had dragged Lane out of the party, her friend having way too much fun to want to have to go back to Stars Hollow and her overly-strict mother.

Tristan was just talking to his friends about what they always talked about, when someone asked about the 'hot girl' that had been dancing with Madeline and louise. That irked him a bit, but at least they got the '_hot_' part right. Someone said her name was like '_Rory_' or something.

Then he heard someone ask if she was single. He wanted to say no, that she so wasn't single but someone beat him to the punch. He turned around and saw that it was forever-perky Louise.

"Yes, she's single. Totally. I mean, except if she's with that guy, Dean or whatever his name was..." Louise was telling Tristan's friends, before a very noticeable drunk Paris comes up to them and says ; "No, she's not. She's not single." She told them, a bit slurred.

"Well, then who's she dating?" Louise asked her, usually sober and level-headed friend (_or well as level-headed as Paris could be._) who was now looking at Tristan with this way creepy look in her drunk eyes.

"Him, Tristan. She's dating him, she's dating Tristan Dugrey. But you see she's not like the others, she's '_**Special**_'. Isn't she, Tristan?" She asked him, smirking evilly even though she might not have done that sober but who knows with her. Tristan grabbed her arm, forcefully and pulled her out of the room. That just left people talking; Rory Gilmore dating Tristan Dugrey? Wow, how had they managed to keep it a secret for even this long?

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N** : well, sorry for like not updating sooner but you know the holidays and stuff. Also, I just couldn't seem to get in a write-y mood. At least not for trory. 8 days 'till **ALIAS**, ses.4. yay!! also I can't wait for this one channel here (_in Iceland_) to start showing **LOST**. :p

But next chapter will be on a Monday, back at Chilton. Don't know how long it's gonna be but it won't be a filler chapter. lol, off course this wasn't one either. Stuff happened, right? Like I said it would. :)

-- _Dru_


	4. Aftermath

_Chapter. 4_ :

* * *

"So, have you told her about what happened after she left?" Paris asked Tristan, as they walked into Chilton that monday after having had lunch outside.

"No, she's been busy with her mom all weekend. I was talking to her ove the phone on saturday morning, I was about to tell her, when I heard her yell at her mom who seemed to have grabbed the phone and told her 'no cellphones this weekend. and no phones, either. phone free weekend. just you and me, mini-me.' Before rory got the phone back, said bye and hung up. And we haven't had any classes together yet and she hadn't showed up when classes started." Tristan told Paris, right before noticing the person they were talking about at her locker.

"She didn't show up on time? Do you think another deer '**HIT**' her?" Paris asked him, still doubting that one, when Tristan was already on his way towards his girlfriend.

She was looking through her locker, but seemed to be having no luck in in finding what she was looking for. He only gave Paris a amused look when he saw the annoying guy from last friday's party come up to her.

* * *

"Loose something?" He asked her, as he picked up a pocketbook from the floor and handed it to her. She took it and blushed bit. 

"Yeah, I was looking for that. It's just been a weird day. I mean, I keep getting these looks and it's the first day of hell all over again." She told him, as she stuffed the pocket book into her surprisngly under-stuffed backpack.

"Hell?" He asked, though he had a vague idea of what she was refering to.

"Chilton. So, how has your day been so far?" She asked him, closing her locker.

"Oh, it's been going okay, I guess. But man, they pile alot of home..." Chris was telling her, when before his very eyes Rory was pinned up against a locker by that annoying blonde guy from the party last friday. Obviously Rory knew him because she didn't push him away or anything, she just reciprocated.

Then she remembered Chris, and broke away from Tristan, blushing furiously. Tristan still pinning her against a locker, as he looked Chris over and then said : "Hi, I'm Tristan Dugrey. Rory's boyfriend. You seem familiar, were you at Madeline's last friday?" Chris just stood there, gaping. Tristan off course knew he'd been there, but saying that would be no fun.

"Your dating him? I mean, him? Gotta say, not the type I thought you went for." Chris told him, after almost a minutes silence. Tristan narrowed his eyes. _Who did this guy think he was? He was the new guy, and he didn't know rory, how could he know her "type"?_

"Tristan's always a jerk in school. He has an reputation to uphold." She told him, grinning as she pushed at his chest to make him move.

"Can't be much of a reputation, then." Chris told her, as people started to gather around. Yeah, there had been rumors about gilmore and Dugrey but they had been since she started. Why would this one be any more real? Well, maybe the fact that he had just pinned her up against a locker like Summer and kissed her. Except he seemed more protective of this one.

"Actually, he's what you might call the king of chilton. But I've always thought was a stupid thing to say, but he is." Rory told him, when her brain kicked in. _This was supposed to be a secret. For this to stay like one, he shouldn't have done what he did._ All color drained for her face.

Next thing Tristan knew was that Rory slapped him, looking furious. "You idiot!" She told him, before walking away. And people stunned, around them. She avoided him for the rest of the day. He finally catches up with her when she's waiting for her bus.

* * *

"Rory, let me explain. Please." He tells her, as he sat down next to her and she made a move to get up. She looks at him, she's still very angry at him. _How could he?_

"They would have known anyway. You see, ..." He told her, but before he could say more she said : "You told them?" hurt and angry. I mean, he had a reason. He never wanted to keep it a secret.

"No, after you left the party, last friday Paris kinda let it slip. But she was drunk, so it's not like she did it sober and intentionally." because even though she had done this, Paris was still one of his oldest childhood friends.

"Well, suprisingly that makes me feel better. But you stil shouldn't have done that. I didn't know, and off course I'd beb shocked. What were you even thinking?" She told him, as she saw her bus getting closer and closer.

"That's just it, I wasn't. I just saw you talking to that guy. I just wanted to let him, and everyone else, know that you weren't single. I know selfish, but I don't want to loose you." He told her, his eyes honest and innocent as they could be.

"I get it, Tristan, but this doesn't totally fix it. I have to go. Bye." She told him, before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before darting into the bus.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_A/N_ : Okay, I have this planned a bit ahead of time. Or you know what I mean, right now I totally know where I'm heading. So, don't worry. lol. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, It's just I've not been in a Trory mood lately.

And OMFG! lol. It's 5:04 am here and tonight, in the U.S, Sark Anna come back. I hope the writers haven't screwed over here charchter. She kicks ass. Please, TPTB, no romance between them. Because if so just _censored for bad language_ ? lol.

See, no romance. Just say **NO **to Aark! She doesn't need no one, and the only person Sark needs is Sydney. I hope this ep. has the lime kiss. :p And yes, she is probably pretending to be Lauren, but hello, still lips touching and crap. So, we still get that, so hah! Annoying people saying stuff like that, like it matters.

Sorry, I always get pissed off about that. _blushes_

Dru,  
Iceland


End file.
